crystaldarkpinkiefandomcom-20200214-history
Angel Red: End of Loospy
'Angel Red: End of Loopsy '(Full Name: Angel Red: The End of Loopsy Desu, エンジェルレッド：ループシー・デスの終わり) and the movie was inspired from the war called "Angel Red's Revenge" Summary Library in Hokkaido It started all with Hokkaido Library Everyone in CDP and AB15 Universe are Looking for books. Angel Red saw a book that teleports to Flower Land Everyone gets into it. It's the destroyed Flower Place. And this place is real place. And there is a Queen that cries her name is Aphrodite and she said that The Land were destroyed 16 years ago. Ultimate Loopsy appears Ultimate Sexy Loopsy Desu appears and The Pretty Cure (Expect for Japanball) and Dreamy Delights transforms and they attack on Ultimate Sexy Loopsy Desu and then Loopsy defeat 6 of Pretty Cures. And she gains the Demonic form. Cure Japanball's First Appearance Japanball were 1 left to be Pretty Cure and he had Sweets Pact and Animal Sweets (Pekorin Donut) and he will be Cure Japanball (Pekorin) and he first time transforms into Cure Japanball and he had first fight with Demonic Loopsy and he used Cure Donut to attack. The Return of Froyo Workshop, Bride Princess Angels and Beautiful Mermaids Cure Japanball didn't gave up to the fight but he's too weak. And Froyo Workshop, Bride Princess Angels and Beautiful Mermaids are here to help Cure Japanball. They Transformed into Magical Girls. Cure Japanball, Froyo Workshop, Bride Princess Angels and Beautfiul Mermaids are fighting against Demonic Sexy Loopsy Desu and Demonic Loopsy is a little bit weakened so she turned Nayan, Dizzy, Coca and Jap turned into Demonic Sexy forms. And then she flew into Crystal Dark Pinkie Universe. Upgrading Cures into Ultimate Cures Mousse Benetta defeat all of Demonic Sexy 5 (Expect Loopsy that is flew into Crystal Dark Pinkie Universe). Cure Japanball tell the truth that All of 6 Pretty Cure defeated by Loopsy's Demonic form. Mousse Benetta revive them and they were having upgrades The Princess of God Angel Red were revived and especially her Precure teams are upgraded. Angel Red believed that Japanball transformed into Precure and Japanball asked to defeat Loopsy. And Angel Red accepted that. And Toto said that Loopsy is in Crystal Dark Pinkie Universe. And that was Ultimate Angel Red's home. And Mimi said that the world is gonna end. Begin of The Battle Angel Red and her Precure Team were going to Crystal Dark Pinkie Universe and Demonic Loopsy was here she was Insulting the Planets on Crystal Dark Pinkie Universe and Angel Red said to Stop it and then Demonic Loopsy were starting the battle. Angel Red said that give the power to have the Rainbow Shield. Everyone in CDP and AB15 Universe began to give the power for the Rainbow Shield. And Japanball didn't have Rainbow Shield is because he is not upgraded one yet. Final Battle Angel Red and Precure Team and Demonic Loopsy were in a Final Fight. And used attacks. And the Precure Team are strong. And then they used Animal Go Round and Cure Donut and Demonic Loopsy's tiara were broken. Godoka Dark Pinkie comes and says that Loopsy was going to Jigoku and weakened Loopsy and sent to Jigoku. And Angel Red said that thank to Godoka Pinkie for that. The Birth of Sakura Angel Red and her Precure Team are returned to the Flower Land. Aphrodite were happy that a hatchling and her Flower Land were completely revived. Aphrodite were said that a hatchling was born in a Cherry Blossom tree. She is a pink haired and pink fur hatchling. Angel Red hold it and named her Sakura. A few minutes later Japanball gets wings. The Ending Ending 1 Everyone in Crystal Dark Pinkie and AB15 Universe were having a group photo Stardust Queen set the camera in 20 seconds to wait. Ending 2 Devil Minion Pigs are holding Devil Loopsy and Devil King Pig were saying that Loopsy failed to defeat Angel Red. Loopsy Tell the truth. Devil King Pig said that Loopsy will be staying jigoku until 1 month. Last Ending Past Loopsy were scared about her body was corrupted and she can't bring her body back. Ultimate Angel Red Appears and said that Don't worry. After credits sequence: Cherry Cake's first appearance Back in AB15 universe, Jazzy was sleeping and thinking about the fight. As she fell asleep, an angel lion appeared in front of her. She had a cherry blossom on her ear and her wings were fluttering. She smiled and said "Hello viewers, thanks for staying so long. I'm Cherry Cake, the Dreamy Delight's guardian angel. I gave them their delight forms and powers. Expect to see more of me." then magically disappeared, as the red star that Prince Velvet uses during the "Star Chop!" move covers the screen, then the red fades to black. One last voice is heard, "and don't forget me." followed by an evil cackle. Cast Crystal Dark Pinkie Universe Keys: * - = Cameo * + = New Appearance * * = Movie Only * ' = First in Crystal Dark Pinkie Universe Main * Angel Red/Cure Whip/Ultimate Angel Red * Angel Chuck * Angel Stella * Twinkle * Galaxy * Lovely Bird * Japanball/Cure Pekorin * Sakura+ Counterparts * Fairy Red * Mermaid Red * Princess Red * Devil Red Other * Dark Pinkie * OOF King * Princess Kenny * Mimi * Kira * Lala * Toto * Hope * Wishes * Love * Happy * Clover * Twinkles * Roselene * Flowerin * Sparkle * Kirarin * Sparklene * Purple Queen * Stardust Queen * Demonic Purple Mermaid- * South Koreaball/Kirarin * North Koreaball/Pikario * UKball * USAball * Pammee/Cure Macaron * Chewoo/Cure Chocolat * Princess/Cure Custard * Bubblegum/Cure Gelato * Cancun/Cure Parfait * Mousse Benetta/Cure Lumiere * Patsy * Mandy * Poufy * Chevy * Coron * Everybody in Japan * Ajay * Lulu Ada * Vinny * Megi * Zuki * Sandy * Jeydi * Makiyo * Kai * Melodi/Melody * Mai * Mimiyo/Mimi * Blum/Bloom * Sunny * Nariko * Kirameki Ichigo * Devil King Pig * Pretzel * Aphrodite* * Gigi * Alika * Gemma * Stella * Skye * Roro (From Mage Studios)' * Ocean * Yuki * Sealand * Seafish * Azuki * Harmony * Starsea * Splash Kitty Villians * Loopsy Desu/Ultimate Sexy Loopsy Desu/Demonic Sexy Loopsy Desu/Devil Loospy Desu/Past Loopsy Desu * Nayan/Ultimate Sexy Nayan/Demonic Sexy Nayan * Dizzy/Ultimate Sexy Dizzy/Demonic Sexy Dizzy * Coca/Ultimate Sexy Coca/Demonic Sexy Coca * Jap/Ultimate Sexy Jap/Demonic Sexy Jap * Oni-chan Doggie * Kawaii * Rataton AB15 Universe * Jazzy/Lacy Emerald * Sweetheart/Lemonade Shores * Bunnicula/Prince Velvet (counted because he was originally from AB15) * Darkfang/Crimson Light * Lucky/Night Scarlet * Broken Angel * Panpan the Puppy * Kayla the Kitty * Penelope the Puppy * Cocoya- * Cherry Cake+ Major Events in this movie * Loopsy Desu's death of movie is shown * Past Loopsy is shown at end of movie * Ultimate Angel Red appears in this movie. * Japanball gets the wings back. * Japanball turns into Cure Pekorin to fight with Demonic Loospy. * Sakura's first appearance appears * It's revealed that Cherry Cake is guardian angel of Dreamy Delights Lists Transformations * Cure La Mode・Decoration! * Froyo Workshop! Froyo A la Mode! * The Miracle! Give us an Wish! * Splash Up! Give us a Transformation * Harmony Swirl Delight! (used several times) Attacks * Three・2・Wonderful A La Mode! * Un・Deux・Très Bien! Kirakuru・Rainbow! * Sexy Love Flash! * Bighead Rain * OOF Tornado * Muffin Astonish! * I am Kawaii * Ruby Eruption! * Sparkle Whip! * Cure Donut * Milk Whip! * Crystal Shoot! * Seahorse Fun! * Passion Fire! * Sunshine Heart! * Shining! Soft Heart! * Sword Blaster! * Sunset Grip! * Flower Clover! * Star and Wish! * Ocean Luck! * The Love of Oceans! * Creamy Candy! * Land that has Sea! * Diamond Recycle! * Starry Cloud! * Dream of Star! * Tropical Fangs! * Animal Go Round! Items * Sweets Pact * Candy Rod * Rainbow Ribbon * Fro-yo Pact * Bride Perfume * Kirakiraru Creamer Places * Hokkaido Libary * Flower Land * Secret Maze * Crystal Dark Pinkie Universe * Jigoku * AB15 Universe Soundtrack See here: Angel Red: End of Loospy/Soundtrack Gallery See here Deleted Scenes * Angel Red reads 18+ Manga and has sex with Senpai in the library * Cure Japanball, South and North Koreaballs fail fight * Demonic Loopsy Desu calls Bride Princess Angels and Froyo Workshop as Precures and then Kira dabs Easter Eggs * The fanarts by fans are shown * During the fight, Lacy Emerald and Prince Velvet clash into each other. This is a possible reference to Jazzicula, the pairing of Bunnicula and Jazzy. If so, then this is proof AB15 acnoledges all pairings. Trivia * Movie is not gonna released in YouTube they are in Google Plus instead because it has copyrighted sounds and the creator has 15 minutes to upload not even longer. * The Movie shows that Demonic Loopsy is making Crystal Dark Pinkie Universe to end but stopped by Angel Red. * Cure Japanball, Bride Princess Angels and Froyo Workshop are becoming teammates * This is the first movie where Dreamy Delights characters (or any AB15 characters, for that matter) are in it. This is also the first time CDP and AB15 universe clash. * Declan Murray and his friends are not here because the movie is not about Stripper Red * Japanball doesn't get a upgrade in Loopsy's final battle is because he is being new Precure. In future movies he will. * The Movie reveals that Japanball becomes Cure Pekorin * Beautiful Mermaids first time had Legs (expect for Splash Kitty) * for 1st anniversary of the movie possible sequel came out but with similar like this movie ** Angel Red and all girls defeated in 2 of movies at this movie she got detransformed instantly but in Saving the Japan after Dark Pinkie defeated angel red girls and Sakura was still fighting and sakura fell to the ground after detransformation ** the first scene where the Dark Pinkie goes to Japan and Angel Red goes to flower land by hokkaido library ** the power-up scene was same too Category:Movies Category:Good quality movies to watch Category:Movies that inspired from the wars Category:Angel Red: End of Loopsy Category:Angel Red Series Category:Angel Red Movies